


Steppin' Out

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dinner Date, F/M, It's kinda cute idk, M/M, also sad I'm sorry, they dress up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Drifter and Elika go on a double date with Osiris and Saint-14.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Steppin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the week after Beyond Light launched and before Sagira died. I'm so sorry.

“I don’t get why you signed me up for this.” Drifter scowled as Elika pinned a golden twin snake emblem on his collar. He was wearing a black Tang tunic suit with a dark green twin snake emblem embroidered down the front of the left side. His hair was styled nicely and his iconic headband was nowhere to be found.

“I signed you up because we rarely do anything nice like this.” She spoke as if she was joking but the look on her face was serious. “Plus they are my friends.”

“I ain’t trying to be a dick here I just… Well I don’t like dressin’ up. Feels weird.” Drifter adjusted his tone to be more kind. It was a tone he only ever seemed to use with her and she knew it meant that he was being sincere. He realized he had been giving her a hard time for the last hour when all she asked of him was to go out on a double date.

“It’s a fancy place. Do you think I like wearing a dress?” Elika finished with the pin and looked at him with a coy smile to lighten the mood. “Plus you look damn good in a suit so I’ll shamelessly jump at any excuse to see you in one.” She reached around him and grabbed his ass before winking and walking towards the mirror. The Hunter pulled out a tube of lipstick and applied it carefully while Drifter watched in the background.

“Gotta say, cupcake, you sure clean up nice.” She could see his eyes focusing on her body through the mirror as he leaned against the wall behind her. Elika was in a black, sleeveless, A-line dress that loosed up at her waist. The bodice was form fitting and lacy with a plunging neckline while the lower portion was more sleek. She wore a pair of simple, black high heels and black tights. The color and glow of her skin really stood out against the darkness of her outfit. Her pink hair, which was usually in a messy mohawk, was styled in elegant finger waves which gave off a glittery sparkle. To top off the look, she wore a delicate twin snake necklace which rested lightly on her sternum.

“Don’t get any ideas. We’re meeting them in 10 minutes.”

“I think that’s enough time if we just…” He trailed off and gestured vaguely to the makeshift bed in his workshop aboard The Derelict. She started to say no but quickly changed her mind, realizing her mind was in the same place as his. _Maybe they could be just a few minutes late._

* * *

Saint-14 gazed down at Osiris who was in the process of tying the TItan’s bowtie.

“Does it look alright?” The Exo was nervous. It wasn’t often that either of them got dressed up for anything.

“It looks alright. Actually, quite handsome if you ask me.” Osiris spoke softly, reassuring his partner. Saint-14 was unusually quiet. Normally when he was excited he was boisterous but now he just sort of stood there fiddling with his fingers. “Is something the matter?”

“No, it is nothing.” Saint hesitated as his glowing eyes flickered briefly. Osiris encouraged him to speak up with a look of concern in his eyes. “It is really nice that we are getting dressed up and going out. I feel like we never get to just be together like this.” He reached down and gripped onto Osiris’ hand.

“You’re right. I’ll admit it feels good to take a night off with you.” The Warlock squeezed Saint’s hand in return. A peaceful silence filled the air around them as they both looked down at their intertwined hands. Saint’s internal fans whirred loudly for a moment before he shook his head and turned to the mirror next to him. He adjusted his vest and straightened his jacket.

“I am surprised that Sagira has been so quiet.” Saint laughed.

“I promised to take her somewhere nice if she let us have this night without interruptions.” Osiris chuckled along with Saint. He truly loved his Ghost but for now he just wanted to spend some time alone with the man he broke time for. They didn’t often get such opportunities.

“I think we are ready then, yes?” Saint inquired excitedly. Both men were fully dressed in suits; Saint was in a grey three piece suit with a dark red bowtie and Osiris was in a deep red, beautifully ornate Kameez Shalwar.

“If I know Elika she will most definitely be late.”

“Her pet Rat is usually always on time, though.” Saint jested.

“We can start walking but there’s no rush.” Osiris stood on his tip-toes and kissed Saint gently. Saint’s vocal emitter glowed extra bright due to the kiss, his way of blushing, and he was smiling ear to ear when Osiris backed away. The Titan held out his arm, allowing the Warlock to take it, and they began making their way to where they were meeting the other two.

* * *

The couples were planning to meet at Rapture, a high-end restaurant in the Last City. Due to the rain earlier in the day, the City was rather beautiful at this time. Everything glistened with a damp glow and the string lights in the trees nearby reflected off of puddles on the ground. The area was lively and full of Guardians and civilians alike. There was a cold chill in the air that pushed couples together as they cuddled up to share body heat. Truthfully, they couldn’t have asked for a better setting for their evening.

Osiris and Saint-14 arrived first, as they expected, and waited outside for the other two. You would think that two of the most notable Guardians in the galaxy would be noticed standing in formalwear outside of a popular restaurant. However, most people didn’t seem to even recognize them without their iconic helmets and armor.

“I told you they’d be late.” Osiris smirked as he nodded down the street. Elika and Drifter were practically running towards the restaurant together, obviously aware of how late they were.

“Do they not know they can just transmat here?” Saint whispered. Osiris responded with a hearty chuckle.

“Sorry we’re late! Time just kind of slipped away from us.” Elika spoke hastily as Drifter attempted to fix her hair in the back, which was still a little messy.

“That is okay, you are here now.” Saint smiled at the two as he took his hands out of his pockets.

“It’s nice to see you again Elika.” Osiris reached out and shook the Hunter’s hand before turning to her partner. “We meet again, Drifter.” He reached a hand out to Drifter as Saint scoffed in the background.

“Been awhile.” Drifter shook Osiris’ hand while smirking at Saint. He and Osiris spoke for a moment while Elika walked over to Saint-14.

“Little bird. It is great to see you.” Saint enveloped Elika in one of his giant hugs. She laughed and hugged him back in response.

“How have you been?” Elika lowered her voice to a whisper. “I hear you two have gotten the opportunity to spend more time together since he left the Forest. I’m so happy for you!”

“Ah, yes. It has been nice. Though he is still so busy.” Saint whispered back, his smile fading into a slight frown. “But yes, I am happy for the time we have.”

All four grouped up again and made their way into the restaurant. As they were heading inside Elika pulled Osiris off to the side. “I know we all promised to not talk about work tonight but is there any news?” She whispered.

Osiris looked over to make sure that Saint was out of earshot before whispering his reply. “Nothing concrete yet but I’m onto something. I’ll be sure to let you know once I have more information.” Elika nodded in response and the two headed inside.

Osiris walked to the maître d' and got their reservation sorted. In a matter of moments, the four found themselves at their table. While making small talk Osiris noticed that Saint was tapping his foot anxiously which was lightly shaking the table.

“What is it?” The Warlock placed a hand on Saint’s thigh under the table in an attempt to get him to relax.

“I am very hungry. It was a busy day with Trials starting back up for the week and I did not have a chance to eat anything.”

“I hear you, brother.” Drifter patted his stomach and thought for a moment. “Been a few days for me. Though I did have some Psion jerky last night while I was officiating Gambit matches. You should try it sometime, big guy.”

“I… think I will pass.” Saint responded. He was somewhat disgusted by the thought of eating a Psion, to be honest.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it.” The Rogue Light bearer laughed.

“Do you often eat such things, Drifter?” Osiris asked, more curious than disturbed. He’d never really considered the different culinary uses of beings like Eliksni and Hive.

“When you’ve been around as long as I have you learn that you can either eat somethin’ weird or starve to death. I’d rather eat Hive than die hungry so I started experimentin’.” Drifter started on a bit of a lecture about the strange and different kinds of foods you can eat out in the wilds. Osiris listened patiently and took mental notes, as he typically did, in case the need to eat a Vex core were ever to arise. Elika and Saint, however, seemed slightly put off by the thought of eating Hive chiton and the like. Drifter continued on, nonetheless. “And that’s just one of the many uses of Vex milk, it’s a versatile substance.”

“I think I’ll pass on the Vex milk.” Elika replied with a soured expression on her face.

“What are you talkin’ about? You just drank some the other day.” Drifter turned to her and reached his arm around the top of the booth, allowing his hand to rest gently on the Hunter's shoulder.

“Wait, what?” Elika turned to him looking confused as Osiris and Saint both snickered. “No I didn’t.”

“What do you think was in that drink I made you the other day on Europa?” Drifter asked as Elika’s face turned from confused to embarrassed in a matter of seconds.

“I don’t think you want to know what I thought it was.” She clammed up before all four of them burst into laughter.

It wasn’t long after this that their drinks and food arrived and the four continued polite conversation while they ate. Saint and Drifter were actually getting along for once, which Saint would later blame on the alcoholic drink he ordered. It was nice to see them laughing with each instead of bickering. Elika asked Osiris to tell her a funny story and he obliged, filling her in about one of Ikora’s iconic Crucible matches. Both couples ordered dessert and after indulging in a variety of sweet treats they decided to plan what they would do next.

“The night is young, we should go do something fun.” Saint stated now that he was feeling energized from the meal.

“What do you suggest we do?” Osiris leaned back and rested his hand across his full stomach. Elika immediately began thinking of ideas. There were honestly a lot of things they could do, but only a few things they would probably want to do. Osiris and Saint-14 didn’t really seem the type to go clubbing or bar hopping.

“There’s a jazz lounge nearby. Good drinks, good music, maybe a little dancing?” She looked to Drifter who nodded and looked across at the other two.

“Yes! Can we do this, please?” Saint looked pleadingly to Osiris as if he had _ever_ needed to ask for permission to do something.

“Of course we can.” Osiris chuckled as he reached for Saint’s hand under the table and gripped it tightly. “I wouldn’t mind relaxing with a drink and some music.”

“Then it’s settled.” Drifter clapped his hands together and the four of them made their way outside.

The rain had picked up to a steady drizzle so Spaghetti and Geppetto, Elika and Saint-14’s respective Ghosts, appeared and created something akin to umbrellas with their Light. The lounge, Opulence, wasn’t far away but the four Light bearers took their time strolling along the street.

Drifter wrapped his arm around Elika’s waist after he noticed her shivering ever so slightly. He subtly ignited some Solar energy within himself which emanated out and warmed her. She in turn stretched her arm around him and stuck her hand in the pocket of his pants that was furthest from her. He couldn’t help but admit that he was having a great time despite his initial protest and Elika was just happy to be with him.

Osiris and Saint-14 paid no mind to the chilly weather and simply held each other's hands as they walked. Osiris took every chance he could get to stare at Saint without him noticing, marveling at how lucky he was to have such a partner. He always told himself that if he ever found Saint he would never take him for granted again. Every single second was to be cherished and appreciated.

They arrived at Opulence and upon entering found themselves being serenaded by a lovely Exo singer named Ursula-7 who was accompanied by a brilliant jazz band. Before they knew it, both couples found themselves dancing with their respective partners. It was an uptempo song and their dancing was lively, matching the beat. After a couple of more songs of that nature, a sultry slow song began. Osiris and Elika bowed out to rest for a moment and Saint asked Drifter to a dance. To Elika’s surprise, Drifter agreed without a snide remark or attempt to turn the Exo down. So as the two of them danced together, Osiris and Elika found a table and ordered some drinks.

“So tell me, how are you two doing? I know things have been hectic since we got him back. I doubt you’ve had much time together with everything going on.” Elika looked to Osiris with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. It was far from overt, but she was indeed saddened by the thought of the two of them not being able to spend as much time together as they would like.

“It’s been good, despite… well, despite everything.” He paused and took a sip of his drink. He looked out to the dance floor and fixed his eyes on Saint. One corner of his mouth turned up into a smile but his eyes deceived the joyous expression. “I can’t help but wonder if we did the wrong thing. I feel like I brought him back for purely selfish reasons and now any pain he feels, any hardship he faces, is on me.”

“I don’t think we did the wrong thing. Sure, maybe you brought him back for selfish reasons but who cares? He’s happy and so are you. He deserves to live, Osiris. You and I both know that.” Elika joins Osiris in looking at Saint on the dancefloor though her eyes wander to his dancing partner in a matter of seconds. “I think I’d do the exact same thing if I were in your position.”

“I know you would. You always wait until after something is done to ask questions. I’d say you're too headstrong but it obviously works for you.” Osiris chuckles softly. “You know, I feel as though I’ve lived a million lifetimes in the Infinite Forest. Some of them were beautiful, others not so much. However, not a single lifetime there could compare to a single second of this. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat, if given the chance. I feel as though I have regrets, as if I’m somehow hurting him, but then I see him like this and I know everything is okay.” He reaches up to catch a tear before it falls from his eye.

“You’re such a poet.” Elika jested as she reached down and grabbed his hand tightly, which he gripped back. “Sometimes, these moments are all we get in a lifetime of pain and misery. I’m not as experienced as you but I have learned to cherish even the most simple moments in time. I memorize every single part of his face before he leaves so that it can be the last thing I think about when I die out there. It helps to just live in the here and now, to not think about what you’ve already done or what you will do in the future.”

“You’re very wise, Elika.” Orsis turns to look at her. Both of them now have tears in their eyes and they try to laugh it off. “Look at us sorry fools. The men we love are out there dancing and we are sitting here crying about them.” The song ends and both Saint and Drifter look to their partners before waving them over. Osiris and Elika squeeze each other’s hands one last time before standing up and making their way back to the dance floor.

Another slow melody begins and Drifter grabs Elika, pulling her up against his body as they slowly begin swaying to the music.

“You’ve been cryin’.” Drifter speaks softly enough that only she can hear him.

“Yeah. It's okay.” She replies as she grips him tightly, burrowing her face into his shoulder. He leans his head on hers and closes his eyes, delighting in her very presence. It’s not often that he gets to let down his guard and just _be_ , but around her he’s truly a different person. A better person, maybe. He may grumble about it later, or even deny that he had fun, but this moment meant everything to him.

Osiris is guided into a neutral dancing position by Saint-14. Neither of them lead and they simply allow their bodies to move together synchronously to the tune of the music. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Saint leaned in and softly kissed Osiris on the lips. The most gentle expression of his love. Osiris returned the affection then laid his head against the Exo’s chest, closing his eyes and cherishing the moment. He etched every single movement, ever single shift of Saint’s body, into his mind. _For now, this was enough._


End file.
